Dear Doctor
by anycsifan
Summary: Sequel to Letters to Sarah Jane. This is her letter to him just before she died. She finally tells him about adopting Luke and Sky along with updating him about other friends.


Letter Found after Sarah Jane's Death

Dear Doctor,

I don't know if I'll ever be able to give this to you, but I need to at least write down everything in hopes that you will one day find this.

You are my best friend. Time hasn't changed that fact, and it never will. The other thing that will never change, no matter how many times you do is that I love you Doctor. I don't know exactly when I started loving you, but I do know that I never stopped.

That being said you are a damned fool! Your first letter was lovely, and yes K-9 has been a wonderful friend, not to mention a tough chess player. I came to realize that even if you wanted to come back for me the TARDIS probably wouldn't allow you for one reason or another, so I am not sore with you for that. I'm also not mad that you've had other people traveling with you because you should never be alone Doctor, and they seemed like very lovely people. I'm mad at you for writing me a letter when you should've been with Nyssa and Tegan. I know you aren't goo with tears, or human emotions in general, but a simple shoulder to cry on, just as you wanted is all they needed.

My Lord, I wish I could've helped you through that regeneration, or at least helped Peri. Remind me to never make you angry. I'm sorry that you lost her because of your people. I'm liking the Time Lords less with every word more that I hear about them. I'm so glad I ran into one of the good ones.

I have made contact with some of you other friends. Barbara and Ian are professors at Cambridge and are doing quite well, they even named their first daughter Susan. You know that Jo is a humanitarian with a great family. Liz was the scientific advisor for UNIT, but she retired and now the position belongs to Kate Stewart, the Brigadier's daughter. Tegan is fighting for aboriginal rights in Australia. Ben and Polly are in India running an orphanage. Harry worked on various vaccines until the day he died. Ace run A Charitable Earth. When I told them who I am they were thrilled, even those that traveled with you before me somehow knew who I am. When I told them about you they were happy to find out that you're doing so well. They also miss you and would love to see you if the old girl feels like cooperating.

It was great seeing you again though. I also loved meeting the people that had most recently traveled with you. After that first little tiff Rose and I get along just fine. I wish I could've talked to Martha and Donna more. Jack is sweet. Did you know that he flirted with me when we first met over the computer, and when we met in person he saluted me. Not even the UNIT boys did that.

You know about my son Luke, but you never had the chance to meet my daughter Sky. Her story is just as interesting as Luke's. I'm not sure if I ever actually explained him to you.

Luke was created by the Bane when two percent of the people that drank Bubble Shock! were unaffected by the ingredient in the drink that made people become next to addicted. He was meant to be used to help them make the drink affect everyone, most likely so they could take over the world. Isn't that the usual reason? We eventually won when Luke used the transmitter device that I was given by an Arcateenian to produce a sound that destroyed the Bane mother. Afterwards I decided to adopt him. Luke was the third name I thought of, after Harry and Alistair.

Sky was created by a race of humanoid aliens that call themselves the Fleshkind. She was meant to be used as a weapon against the Metalkind. She ended up on my doorstep one day and I named her Sky because it seemed as though she had fallen out of it. We later found out about why she was created and that only her creator could stop her from going off like a bomb. Thankfully, when the only member of the Metalkind to show up teleported away with Sky's creator the energy discharge nullified Sky's bomb and she is now my wonderful daughter. I'm sure you'd love her were you two to meet.

I'm getting tired now Doctor. I should sleep now. I'm sorry to leave you like this, but we sure had fun my dear, sweet Time Lord. You gave me more than I could've ever asked for and I'll always love you for that. Never forget me.

Thank you Doctor,

Love,

Your Best Friend,

Sarah Jane Smith


End file.
